¿Que eres?
by Gothic-sweetangel
Summary: .:Sasusaku:. Sasuke miraba por donde se había ido karin, ya vería que hacer, tenia sed, y ella interfería en sus planes.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué eres?**

"**dialogo"**

_**-Pensamientos-**_

**°°°°°°°°- cambios de escena**

**Creo que todos(as) saben que naruto no es mió, y si lo fuera, no les gustaría el****anime, créanme…**

**Basado en hechos reales…no mencionare el nombre de la persona por respeto, solo diré que es un, **_**conocido **_**cercano…**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mirando la penumbra esquina de mi habitacion, hay una persona, me mira fijamente, con esos ojos grises, sus sensuales labios se hacen hacia atrás, esa sonrisa, _su_ macabra sonrisa, camina hacia mi, trato de pensar que es un sueño, cierro los ojos, y escondo mi cara entre mis brazos. Los abro lentamente, volteo mi mirada hacia enfrente, y todo se vuelve oscuro…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Esta narración, tiene continuación. Espero que les aya gustado, si quieren saber mas de **_**ese**_** conocido, pueden preguntarme todo lo que quieran.**

**Nos vemos después…bie xoxo****♥**


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Qué eres?**

**Las notas autora – tratare de evitar poner esto en el transcurso del fic, da flojera XD**

**Creo que todos(as) saben que naruto no es mió, y si lo fuera, no les gustaría el****anime, créanme…**

**Basado en hechos reales…no mencionare el nombre de la persona por respeto, solo diré que es un, **_**conocido **_**cercano…**

Caminaba tranquilamente hacia mi aula, pensando en lo aburrido que podrían llegar a ser las clases, me sabia de memoria, todas las palabras que decían los maestros, tanto así como groserías, regaños, explicaciones, y todo tipo de cosas que no se podrían imaginar. ¡Y valla que eran muchas!

Cuando entre, me encontré con pocas personas, con las que ni siquiera hablaba¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? No era obligación cierto?, me senté cerca de la ventana, para poder apreciar bien el comienzo avanzado del amanecer (N//A: es cuando ya amaneció, pero aun así se ven los colores anaranjados, con toques amarillentos y rosados.) Me percate de que había una alumno nuevo, ya que las pocas chicas que estaban en el aula, hablaban de el como si lo conocieran desde hace años. Pero preferí ignorarlo, me volví hacia la ventana. No debí haberlo hecho. El maldito astro me dejo ciega¡¿como pudo haber subido tan rápido?! Escuche una pequeña risita en el fondo del salón.

Me voltee con el fin de encontrar esa _risita_. Y lo vi, en la esquina más oscura, se encontraba el portador de esa risa. ¿Qué si era guapo¡Kami! Estaba más bueno que el…Ok no, tenia rasgos finos, nariz perfecta recta, ojos medio rasgados, negros/grisáceos, se podan apreciar unas pequeñas ojeras, moradas, pero no tan remarcadas, labios pálidos, al igual que su piel, que hacían resaltar su cabello negro, si me fijaba bien tenia un arete color plata en la oreja izquierda, -_sensual-_ dije para mis adentros, pareció escuchar mis pensamientos, ya que sonrió de manera que me dejaba ver todos sus dientes perfectos, blancos y brillantes. Era alto, cuerpo atlético, Me quede boquiabierta. No pude seguir viéndolo ya que llego una chica pelirroja, alta, cuerpo hecho a bases de cirugías, implantes, _demasiados_, en fin, fea.

-"hola guapo¿como te llamas?"- intentando ser lo mas "seductora" posible.

-"Hmph…"-

-"Vamos amor, debes de tener un nombre"-

¡Me estaba hartando hasta lo que no tenia hecho por cirugía!, Esa piruja…se cree la mas buenita solo porque su esclavo, oops digo "papi", es el dueño de una cadena de hoteles _famosa…_

-"Hola saku-chan"-

-"Hola hina-chan¿Cómo estas?"-

-"Pss, bien y tu?"-

-"nada bien"- dije murmurando entre dientes¡Y quien no! si hay una _piruja_ en la misma aula que tu.

-"Mmm,¿por que?"-

-"Esque. ¡¿Que tiene karin!"- hasta asco me dio decir su nombre-"¡¿Que no tenga yo?!"-

-"Aa… ¿implantes?"-

-"¡Exacto!"-

En realidad eso era verdad, a decir verdad sakura tenia una figura que hasta los dioses envidiarían, tenia busto grande (mas grande que el de hinata, pero menos que el de tsunade, lo se exagero XD) piernas largas y torneadas, vientre plano, piel pálida, ojos verdes y un extraño color de cabello, rosa…largo, que lo hacia ver mas _buena_ de lo que ya estaba.

-"No te preocupes, Ya veras que se enterara de que esta tachada y la ignorara como todos"-

-"si tienes razon¡Gracias hina-chan!"-

-"Aparte¿porque te molesta que hable con el nuevo? Digo esta muy bueno y todo pero…Oh Kami! Sakura¡Te gusta el nuevo!"-

-"claro que no"-

-"jaja eso díselo a tus mejillas"-

-"ok talvez un poquito…¿Y tu que le andas viendo aparte? Y naruto? Que pasa con el?

-"Es mi novio, que tiene"-

-"Ugh, Olvídalo…-

-"jijiji"-

-

-

Con karin y el _nuevo…_

-"Dímelo, no seas tímido"-

-"Vete a zorrear a otra parte"- Ouch, Golpe bajo.

-"…"- Y sin mas se fue.

-

-

-"¿Viste eso saku?"-

-"¿Que cosa?"-

-"¡¡¡Le dijo a karin que se fuera a _zorrear _a otra parte!!!"-

-"Wao, increíble…en…"-

Llego el maestro y todos se fueron a sus lugares.

-"Bien, hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, Viene de Forks, Washington, su nombre es…"-

('.')('.') ('.')('.') ('.')('.') ('.')('.') ('.')('.')

**Hola!, jiji bien en realidad iba a poner que de Londres, pero mejor de un lugar nublado ¿no creen?, los que ya han leído **_**crepúsculo**_** de Stephenie Meyer, han de saber por que elegí ese lugar y tendrán una idea de lo que es el chico **_**nuevo**_

**A los que no lo han leído se los recomiendo mucho.**

**Bueno. Nos vemos en el próximo Cáp. Se cuidan, pórtense mal :D**

**Bie xoxo****♥ ****Gothic-sweet angel****♥**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Qué eres?**

**Las notas autora – tratare de evitar poner esto en el transcurso del fic, da flojera XD**

**Creo que todos(as) saben que naruto no es mió, y si lo fuera, no les gustaría el****anime, créanme…**

**Basado en hechos reales…no mencionare el nombre de la persona por respeto, solo diré que es un, **_**conocido **_**cercano…**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-"El se llama Sasuke Uchiha se quedara con nosotros hasta acabar el año, trátenlo bien, por mientras se sentara enfrente de la señorita haruno"-

Sakura levanto la mano para que la reconociera, al instante una sonrisa se formo en los sensuales labios del chico, que se fue a sentar al instante.

El maestro empezo a escribir problemas de algebra difíciles en el pizarrón, pero para sakura era pan comido solo que tenia algo…_flojera_.

-"Kami¡Que calor!"- gimió a chica de cabellos rosados, su compañera sonrió ante esto

-"Y que lo digas, y mas calor con el trabajo ¿no¿por que no abres la ventana?"-

-"Ábrela tu!"-

-"¡Tu estas mas cerca!"-

-"Vale¿piedra papel o tijera?"-

-"Vale"-

-"piedra papel o tijera"- dijeron las dos al unísono, en un silencioso susurro.

_Sakura –papel Hinata- tijeras (0- 1)_

-"piedra papel o tijera"-

_Sakura –tijeras Hinata-piedra (0-2)_

-"piedra papel o tijera"-

_Sakura- __piedra Hinata- papel (0-3)_

Hinata gana

Sakura con la mirada gacha le dice a hinata

-"cúbreme la espalda"-

-"Vale"-

Ella se levanta y camina con cuidado hacia la gran ventana, al estar enfrente de ella, le dio miedo, ya que estaban en el tercer piso. Cuando estaba abriendo cuidadosamente la ventana una voz enojada se escucha por el salón.

-"¡Señorita Haruno!"- ella asustada se volteo rápidamente noto que todo el salón la miraba incluso _el –_"cierre esa ventana"-

-"¿Qué, que salte por la ventana?"-

Se escucharon risitas por todo el salón, el maestro enojado ordeno que guardaran silencio

A lo que todos se callaron al instante, si el maestro era estricto sin enojarse, enojado seria peor…

-"Muy bien explíqueme¿porque abrió la ventana si se supone que tendría que estar trabajando?"-

-"Esque me dio calor, y ya termine el trabajo"- le contesto retadoramente a lo que el maestro la miro feo, pero ella sostuvo su mirada

-"Deacuerdo, que no se vuelva a repetir, pida permiso que no estoy pintado"-

-"Pues que fea pintura"- susurro.

-"¿Dijo algo?"-

-"No maestro"- contesto rápidamente, el maestro solo la miro unos instantes y se sentó en su lugar.

-"Uff!, estuvo cerca"- dijo ella estando alado de hinata

-"Tienes suerte"-

-"si, pero yo…AAAAAH!!"-

-"Que pasa ahora señorita haruno"- dijo el profesor aburrido de tener que llamarle la atención.

-"¡SE ME LEVANTO EL CUERITO!"-

-"¿Qué?"- el profesor la miro extrañado, no había entendido lo que había dicho

-"_que sordo_"- pensó karin con una gotita en la cabeza.

-"Que se levanto con el huerito"- dijo hinata tranquilamente a su lado

-"Jaajajajajah"- la risa de los compañeros de clase resonó por toda la aula hasta que todos callaron ya que karin hablo.

-"Con que no se levante con mi sasuke-kun, todo esta bien"- dijo ella con una sonrisa que a todos les provoco que le dieran ganas de vomitar.

-"¿Desde cuando es TU sasuke-kun zorra?"- dijo sakura realmente molesta, siempre sucedía lo mismo, ingresaba uno nuevo, y ya decia que era _suyo_.

-"Desde ahora, querida, porque ¿celosa?"- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-"JA! Para nada querida, de una zorra como tu?"- sakura sonrió solo de la manera que ella sabe hacerlo, sasuke se le quedo viendo profundamente.

-"¡Que dijiste maldita! Como si estuvieras muy buena ¿no? porque no me miras a mí y miras lo que es bueno realmente"-

-"Jaja, lo que digas! Se me resbala"- dijo mientras le hacia la famosa seña del dedo medio

-"Eres una…"-

-"Basta karin, vete a la dirección, ya veremos que hacer contigo"- el maestro toma sus cosas mientras susurra cosas como: _siempre es lo mismo…_

Sasuke miraba por donde se había ido karin, ya vería que hacer, tenia sed, y ella interfería en sus planes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Holaaa :p como están todos(as), talvez mate a karin en 2 o 3 Cáp ma****s, ya tengo una idea de cómo matarla, pero me vendría bien una ayudadita n,n si quieren…déjenme un review o no continuare con el fic! ¬¬U ok…**

**Cuídense! Pórtense mal. Etc,**

**Bie xoxo****♥**


End file.
